Romulano
"Romulani. Così prevedibilmante infidi!" ::- '''Weyoun ( ) I Romulani sono una razza umanoide e vivono sul pianeta Romulus nel Quadrante Beta. I Romulani sono i cugini biologici dei vulcaniani, poichè discendono da coloro che si rifiutarono di seguire le riforme di Surak durante il Tempo del Risveglio. L' Impero Stellare Romulano è una delle maggiori potenze nello spazio conosciuto. Origini Antiche Il Comandante Spock una volta teorizzò che il popolo di Sargon potesse aver colonizzato il pianeta Vulcano quasi sei milioni di anni fa. Sargon credeva che Umani e Vulcaniani (e quindi anche i Romulani) potessero essere i discendenti dei loro primi viaggiatori. ( ) Con la scoperta degli antenati degli antichi umanoidi nel XXIV secolo, molte forme di vita umanoidi nella galassia conosciuta si trovavano ad aver un codice genetico, una "stirpe" che li aveva guidati verso la loro evoluzione come forma umanoide. ( ) Origini Moderne Quando nel IV secolo, le riforme di Surak di abbracciare i principi della logica ed eliminare le emozioni si diffusero rapidamente su tutto Vulcano, una minoranza respinse gli ideali di Surak. Essi partirono da Vulcano e dopo un pò alcuni dei loro discendenti si stabilirono sui pianeti Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime e Barradas III, che diventarono il centro di questo nuovo ramo della civilizzazione, chiamato Debrune, il quale più tardi si estinse.( ) Nello stesso momento, un'altro gruppo si stabilì su due pianeti gemelli che divennero conosciuti con i nomi di Romulus e Remus. Mentre Romulus era un pianeta di classe M, Remus era un aspro pianeta degno di nota solo per i suoi giacimenti di dilitio. Questi due mondi furono il fondamento di un impero intestellare che si estese su molti mondi, allungandosi attraverso buona parte del Quadrante Beta. Alla fine quella potenza fu conosciuta con il nome di Impero Stellare Romulano. ( ; )'' Vedi anche * Storia Romulana * Guerra del Dominio Fisiologia Come i Vulcaniani, anche i Romulani hanno le orecchie a punta, la sopraciglie sono arcuate e all'insù, il loro sangue è basato sul rame che è verde chiaro quando è ossigenato e scorre nelle arterie, di colore verde scuro quando è deossigenato e scorre nelle vene. ( ) Molti Romulani hanno due creste sulla fronte, appena sopra il naso a forma di V. Comunque, a una piccola parte della popolazione mancano queste creste, rendendoli indistinguibili, almeno esteriormente, dai Vulcaniani. Questi romulani "senza cresta" sembrano essere pochi nel XXIII secolo, dal comandante romulano di Mark Lenard nel 2266 ( ) fino ad arrivare all'Ambasciatore Nanclus nel 2293 ( ). Nonostante la loro comune discendenza tra i Romulani e i vulcaniani ci sono anche alcune leggere differenze nella loro fisiologia interna. Questo è testimoniato dal tentativo fallito della Dott.ssa Beverly Crusher di curare un Romulano, Patahk, che soffriva di una progredita distruzione dei collegamenti sinaptici, con il metodo usato per curare i Vulcaniani. ( ) Ai Romulani manca la rigorosa disciplina mentale sviluppata dai seguaci di Surak. Essi sono un popolo passionale, mosso facilmente da profonde emozioni. ( ) Ci sono state numerose esempi di Romulani che sono riusciti ad accoppiarsi con altre specie, come abbiamo visto con Sela (Umana/Romulana), Ba'el (Klingon/Romulana), e il nonno di Simon Tarses (Umano/Romulano). Il Generale Korrd esprimeva in una conversazione con Caithlin Dar che le donne Romulane possono avere una struttura anatomica unica, benché questi osservazioni non sono mai state provate. :Il riferimento a Saavik che era per metà-Romulana e per metà-Vulcaniana fu tagliato dall'edizione finale di . Comunque, viene citato nella novelizzazione di . Mentre i Vulcaniani sono in possesso di una forza fisica tre volte superiore a quella umana ( ), i Romulani hanno approssimativamente la stessa forza fisica degli umani. ( ) Il Terothka virus è l'unica malattia nella fisiologia Romulana. I Romulani sono anche predisposti alla Sindrome di Tuvan. ( ; ) Società Nella società Romulana, il grado politico/militare influenza la posizione sociale. Questo perchè i Romulani fanno parte di una civiltà militarizzata, che considera la difesa dell'Impero Romulano e il loro onore di primaria importanza, il servizioa militare e il gradi a cui sono giunti sono fattori decisivi per stabilire il loro stato sociale. ( ) Tuttavia, mentre il grado militare gioca un ruolo importante nella società Romulana, è il Senato Romulano che controlla il governo. ( ) L'attuale grado più alto tra i Romulani è quello del Pretore, che sovrintende il Senato Romulano e agisce come capo dell'esecutivo. ( ; ) Il Pretore è a capo del Comitato di Continuità, che comprende le personalità più importanti dell'Impero, i quali prendono decisioni della massima importanza. ( ) Ad un certo punto nella storia Romulana, la loro società fu governata da un Imperatrice. ( ) :Q non ha mai spiegato cosa intendeva con "Imperatrice Romulana". E' possibile che, data la manifestata abilità di Q di viaggiare nel tempo, questa sia una posizione che esisteva nel passato e ora sia decaduta. Potrebbe anche essere una figura simbolica con nessun potere reale, tuttavia nessun riferimento relativisticamente "moderno" indica un simile personaggio. Dal XXIV Secolo, il governo di Romulus dipende dalla Tal Shiar, La Polizia Segreta Romulana che ha il compito di mantenere l'ordine tra i civili e i militari. la Tal Shiar è conosciuta per le sue tattiche brutali, le quali includono spesso rapimenti, torture, e omicidi. Molti Romulani hanno persino paura di esprimere opinioni di dissenso per non scatenare l'interesse della Tal Shiar. Sembra anche che ci sia molta tensione tra i militari e la Tal Shiar. ( ) La società Romulana è basata su un sistema di caste molto strutturata. a differenza della maggior parte delle specie evolute del Quadrante Alpha e Beta, i Romulani praticano ancora la schiavitù, e utilizzano le razze conquistate per costringerli a lavorare come schiavi e come truppe d'assalto. ( ) I Romulani tendono ad essere xenofobi, impegnati in prolungati periodi di isolazionismo, e possono essere visti come dei veri razzisti verso le altre specie, credendosi superiori. Alcuni Romulani credono che un giorno l'Impero Romulano dominerà l'intera galassia. ( ) Nella società Romulana non sembrano esserci differenze tra i sessi. Entrambi i maschi e le femmine comandano le astronavi, possono ottenere alti incarichi politici e possono essere membri della Tal Shiar. ( ) Vedi anche * Linguaggio Romulano Affari Esteri Primo Contatto I Romulani erano consapevoli della presenza del Genere Umano un pò di tempo prima che la Terra sapesse di loro. Infiltratosi nei più alti livelli dell' Alto Comando Vulcaniano, i Romulani furono sconcertati e disorientati dagli umani. L' ''Enterprise'' NX-01 senza volerlo incontrò un campo minato Romulano a questo punto, attirarono ancora di più l'attenzione Romulana. Anche dopo aver combattuto la Guerra Terra-Romolus, non fu prima del XXIII secolo che gli umani videro il loro aspetto. ( ; ) Il Trattato di Algeron ebbe l'esito che i Romulani si ritirarono ancora una volta in isolamento, ma non dimenticarono mai il loro interesse per il Genere Umano. Dopo un'attacco dei Borg ad un avamposto Romulano, i quali inizialmente sospettarono della Federazione, i Romulani tornarono in circolazione, dichiarando "Siamo tornati." ( ) Relazioni con altre specie Mantenendo le loro attitudini xenofobe e discutibilmente razziste, i Romulani tendono a conquistare le altre specie piuttosto che formare un'alleanza con loro, e il singolo Romulano tende a trattare le altre specie con vari gradi di disprezzo. Questo non gli ha impedito di avere dei contatti diplomatici quando questo serviva ai loro scopi. Poco dopo la loro apparizione, dopo un secolo di isolamento a metà 2260, stabilirono due ambasciate nella Federazione. Una di queste ambasciate era un tentativo a tre sul pianeta Nimbus III, insieme con l'Impero Klingon, e l'altro erano gli stessi terrestri. ( , ) All'inizio del 2260 i Klingon e i Romulani hanno preso parte all' Alleanza per un certo periodo. Durante gli anni, alcuni incidenti, incluso il Massacro di Khitomer, portarono i Klingon a sviluppare un profondo odio per i Romulani, e si può dire che i Klingon sono la specie che in generale i Romulani, disprezzano più di tutte. ( ; ) Un'ambasciata Cardassiana fu aperta su Romulus per breve tempo, e Elim Garak fu "assunto" lì come "giardiniere," questo suggerisce che le due specie mantenevano un attiva relazione diplomatica. ( ) Agenti Romulani e Cardassiani della Tal Shiar e dell' Ordine Obsidiano cooperarono in un tentativo di attacco al Dominion. ( ) I Romulani avevano senza dubbio tagliato ogni legame con i Cardassiani quando entrarono nella Guerra del Dominion, ma se la loro alleanza finì prima, questo è sconosciuto. Un detto comune tra i Romulani is "Mai dare la schiena a un Breen." While this statement could be taken as partially humorous and not in itself indicative of hostilities between the two species, the Breen Thot's apparent condition that the Breen be given Romulus in exchange for their help in the Dominion War seems to suggest there is some degree of unfriendly history between the two. ( ) The species that Romulans seem to dislike most, however, are Vulcans, and this feud goes back many centuries. The two powers once fought in a war that lasted 100 years, that was ignited due to a misunderstanding created by one of Q's self-destructive stunts. ( ) The two species would remain distrustful of one another for an incredibly long time, but some Romulans grew tired of this, and a grassroots movement for reunification of the two species was active for a time on Romulus. It was generally assumed that after the split, Romulans and Vulcans were unaware of their common ancestry until the 23rd century. However, it is now known that Romulans had infiltrated various positions of the Vulcan High Command in the 22nd century. How long they had been in these positions is somewhat unclear, as is how this came about in the first place. ( ) :The exact date, or even a reasonable timeframe, of the Vulcan/Romulan split is very unclear, though it certainly happened some time after Surak's teachings were introduced, which, on the Earth calendar, would be 4th century AD or so. L'Universo dello Specchio In the mirror universe, the Romulans appeared to be uninvolved in the conflict between the Terran Rebellion and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Prime Benjamin Sisko, posing as mirror Benjamin Sisko, indicated to Jennifer Sisko that he was going to visit the Romulans to see if he could get their support. This was, in reality, a ruse to explain his return to Deep Space 9. ( ) Cultura e tradizioni :"Paranoia is a way of life for you, isn't it?" ::- The Doctor to Rekar ( ) The Romulans lack the rigorous mental disciplines developed by the followers of Surak. Like the Vulcans, the Romulans have given up unrestrained violence as a way of life. However, in the case of the Romulans this has been replaced with a controlled deviousness: As a species the Romulans are generally thought of as duplicitous, a reputation the actions of their government over the last decade has reinforced. ( ) During the 23rd century, Romulans practiced the execution of state criminals, by means both painful and unpleasant. Prior to the presenting of the charges, the Romulans allow the accused a Right of Statement. ( ) Reluctance to rely on overt hostility generally leads the Romulans to play a waiting game with their opponents, attempting to manipulate an adversary into breaking – or appearing to break – an agreement so as to give them a solid justification for striking. ( ) They are also well known for fearing disgrace over death. ( ) With this frame of mind, Romulan parents dispose of any newborn carrying birth defects as the alternative would mean a waste of resources. ( ) The totalitarian nature of Romulan society, in which dissent is often a crime and Romulan security officers masquerade as citizens, has led many Romulans to be extremely paranoid. ( ) A common Romulan courtesy is the saying "Jolan Tru", although what exactly this means is unclear, as it is used both in context of greeting and goodbye. ( ; ) In the 24th century, a dissident movement began to gain momentum, based on the desire to learn about Vulcan and Vulcan ideals. Their ultimate goal was the reunification of Romulus and Vulcan. Ambassador Spock was deeply involved in this movement. ( ) It is unclear what has become of this movement in the aftermath of Shinzon's failed uprising on Romulus. While many arguably belligerent and militaristic species, such as Nausicaans, Breen, and even Klingons often sell their fighting skills to the highest bidder, Romulans are rarely, if ever, seen involved in such activities. This is possibly due to the apparent superiority complex of most Romulans, many of whom would likely find such work beneath them, and would prefer to serve the Romulan Empire in some capacity. However, Miles O'Brien once played a game of Tongo with a Romulan mercenary. ( ) In cases of anonymity, they are known for commonly using hired assassins, such as the Flaxians, to conduct their off-world "justice." ( ) Food and beverages *Kali-fal *Jumbo Romulan mollusk *Osol twist *Romulan ale *Viinerine Persone *Lista di Romulani *Lista di Romulani senza nome Apparizioni * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** *Film di TOS: ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Film di TNG: ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** (ologramma) ** (ologramma) Categoria:Specie Categoria:Romulus cs:Romulan de:Romulaner es:Romulanos fr:Romulien nl:Romulan pl:Romulanie sv:Romulaner en:Romulan